The Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists (Film)
The Pirates In an Adventure with Scientists is a film about a group of pirates based on the book by Gideon Defoe. It was developed by Aardman Studios as a Stop Motion film and was published by Sony Pictures Animation. While it took a few ideas from the book the story takes place in an alternate dimension with a completely different plotline. Plot The film starts in Victorian London where The Queen Victoria attempts to rule the ocean. After her team of admirals reveal all the land has been conquered the sea is not because of the pirates everywhere. Victoria overreacts yelling at them screaming that she hates pirates. The pirate crew are then shown to be fighting over the best part of being a pirate. Their captain then comes in and breaks up the fight and instead makes them enjoy one of their "Ham Nites" where they can eat as much ham as they like. The Pirate Captain then shows them their pet parrot Polly to calm them down. The crew are shown to practically be in love with Polly and their captain and have faith in them. The Pirate Captain then announces that he will be entering the "Pirate of The Year" competition to earn his fame across the seas seas. They then sail to Blood Island where it is taking place but are confronted by their nemesis Black Bellamy. Bellamy finds out that they will be entering and reminds them that they have took place evreytime for the last twenty seven years and that it's highly unlikely that it will happen this time. The whole building laughs at them and makes the captain more determined to win. After several attempts to earn more booty then the other competitors they soon arrive at a young Charles Darwin's ship. The scientist tells the crew that their parrot is really a dodo an extinct species and it could win the "untold riches" at The Science competition at Victorian London. The Pirate Captain's first mate The Pirate with a Scarf warns him that The Queen Victoria who hates pirates lives there and if they arrive the chances are high that they will be executed. The Pirate Captain ignores his warning and the crew stay at Darwin's house for the night where they meet his pet "man pan zee" Mr. Bobo. While the other members of the crew are asleep The Pirate with a Scarf discovers that Darwin's real motives are to steal Polly and win The Science competition himself. Later that night Mr. Bobo comes in a disguise and attempts to rob Polly until the crew chase him and get her back although Darwin manages to get away without them catching him. The next day the crew enter the science contest disguised as scientists and win. It however reveals that Darwin lied about the prize which is really getting to meet The Queen. Victoria finds out that they are really pirates and nearly beheads them until Darwin reveals if she kills him then she can't find Polly. The Queen stops the execution and instead lets The Pirate Captain stay in London for a bit. After coming out of a celebration party Darwin manages to steal Polly and runs to Victoria's castle. The Pirate Captain follows and finds out that the scientist has a crush on the queen and wanted to give Polly to her so he could impress Victoria. Darwin and Mr. Bobo are then thrown out of the building and Victoria offers The captain a chance to sell Polly and win several loads of booty. The Pirate Captain agrees thinking of all the people who doubted him on Blood Island. As soon as The Pirate King announces that he won Black Bellamy reveals that The Pirate Captain was pardoned and therefore he is no longer a pirate. The captain gets banished and reveals to his crew what he did to Polly. The crew abandon him and he heads back to London to sell baby clothes for living. Eventually he gets depressed with his new job and decides to rescue Polly and then runs into Darwin and Mr. Bobo who are now tramps. The scientist reveals he found out that Victoria is really part of a banquet for world leaders who eat the most rare animals in the world. Polly will be eaten on the spot all thanks to him and Mr. Bobo who are incredibly guilty. The Pirate Captain explains that they can save Polly and teams up with Darwin to do so although Mr. Bobo betrays them and goes across the Thames instead. The two get a balloon and Darwin leads The Pirate Captain to Victoria's flagship where they find Polly and attempt to bring her back home. However the Queen soon finds them and throws Darwin into the wall and fights The Pirate Captain and succeeds in getting Polly back. Mr. Bobo then returns along with the crew and rescues Polly throwing The Queen down into a bottomless pit. The Pirate with A Scarf reveals Mr. Bobo was really trying to find them to tell them what he was doing and they forgave him. Victoria comes back in a final showdown with The Pirate Captain who Polly helps defeat her. The crew return out at sea and Darwin is bought to a nearby island to discover his theory of evolution while Mr. Bobo joins the Pirate crew. Black Bellamy loses his trophy after The Pirate King hears about The Pirate Captain's latest adventure. Though it is unknown if the captain won the contest or Bellamy just lost. The pirate crew along with Mr. Bobo then set out to find another adventure. Cast Hugh Grant as Pirate Captain Martin Freeman as the Pirate with a Scarf/Number Two Imelda Staunton as Queen Victoria David Tennant as Charles Darwin Jeremy Piven as Black Bellamy Salma Hayek as Cutlass Liz Lenny Henry as Peg-Leg Hastings Brian Blessed as Pirate King Russell Tovey as Albino Pirate (UK version) Anton Yelchin as Albino Pirate (US version) Brendan Gleeson as Pirate with Gout Ashley Jensen as Surprisingly Curvaceous Pirate Ben Whitehead as Pirate Who Likes Sunsets and Kittens (UK Version) Al Roker as Pirate Who Likes Sunsets and Kittens (US Version) Mike Cooper as Admiral Collingwood David Schneider as Scarlett Morgan Mitchell Mullen as Gameshow Host